Open
by karlo95
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have an open relationship. Sakura and Sasuke are on a break. Let's see how many people they can bump uglies with in the meantime.
1. Chapter 1 (07-29 04:37:50)

Naruto sighed happily as he and Hinata walked through the busy streets of Konoha. He had his arm around the Hyuuga girl and was half listening to her talking about the preparations for Hanabis birthday.

"Hanabi loves chocolate, so I already have a cake ordered. Sakura also reccomende-" Hinata paused for a second" Naruto-kun did you hear what happened with Sakura and Sasuke?" she said looking up to Naruto with a calm but serious expression." Did he say something stupid and broody again? I don't think he realizes how that stuff sounds to everyone else." Naruto asked." No he told Sakura he wanted to go on a break. She was crushed I was comforting her all night." Hinata said with a slight frown that he though was kind of cute."Sakura said that things got weird after Sasuke suggested an open relationship and she said no." Hinata continued. "Well not everyone can pull it off like you and me. He should have just backed off " Naruto said with a sigh. He was ticked off with Sasukes antics. " Well it wouldn't be fair if I didn't share my happiness with everyone else." Hinata said kissing Naruto on the cheek." Yeah and you're such a vixen I need other guys to wear you down just so I can keep up with you" Naruto retorted with a mischevious grin. Hinata blushed and elbowed him in his ribs which made Naruto double over.

" You should go talk to her. I'm sure seeing you would make her feel better. You three have always had a special bond." Hinata said as she browsed the street vendors for party favors. "Yeah I could head there right now." Naruto said as he recovered from the blow and straightened his jacket. Hinata turned to give him a soft kiss."I'm going to do some more shopping and you should get going. I'll call you later Naruto-kun" Hinata said a soft smile on her face. Naruto headed in the direction of Sakuras house."I love you Hina-chan" he called out." Not as much as I love you" she replied happily before turning around and humming happily as she checked the vendors wares. Naruto walked towards Sakuras house slightly worried for his old teammate.

 **10 minutes later...**

Naruto arrived in front of Sakuras house. He knocked on the door and heard Sakuras mom yell" It's open". Naruto entered and saw Mrs. Haruno watching TV in the living room. " Ah it's you Naruto-kun. Here to see Sakura?" she asked smiling. Naruto just nodded before Mrs. Haruno called out" Sakura, Naruto is here to see you." a moment passed before Sakura replied" Come on up Naruto I'm in my room." Naruto waved to Sakuras mom one last time as he headed up the stairs. He has been here so many times he knew this house better than Hinatas. Once he entered the room he was greeted with a sight he did not expect. Sakuras ass in a tight pair of pink booty shorts. Her behind wriggled in the air as she was on her hands and knees looking for something under her desk. Her back was turned to Naruto. Naruto appreciated the view for a few more seconds before cleared his throat to signal he had arrived.

Sakura turned around " Oh sorry Naruto I was just looking for my kunai holster." Sakura got up and Naruto noticed she was also wearing a loose white crop top that Naruto thought looked good on her. Sakura sat on her bed and slipped off her ankle socks."Take a seat" she said patting the space next to her. Naruto obliged and took off his sandels." Look I know you're gonna try and comfort me but don't bother. I'm over it and am now officialy waiting for Sasuke to come crawling on his knees." Sakura said with a proud grin." Well I'm glad you're feeling fine" Naruto said smiling." So do you wanna watch a movie on my laptop? Or we could go out for lunch. Or we could do something else." Sakura said the last part quite suggestivly as she remembered the conversation she had with Ino this morning.

 **Flashback.**

 _Sakura sighed as she was sipping her tea. Her blonde friend sat across her with a comforting smile." I just wish I knew what to do." Sakura said staring in to her tea cup. " C'mon Sakura can't you see what he is doing? You said no to his open relationship idea so now he wants to fuck until he is content. That's why he asked for a break and not to break up. He loves you Sakura this is just some dumb guy thing he wants to get out of his system before he gets serious with you." Ino said" Do you really think so?" Sakura asked." Yeah and you should take advantage of it too. Go climb a dick or too. Making Sasuke jealous will definitely make him hurry up" Ino said smirking." Yeah that's what I'll do" Sakura said with a sure nod. " So...about Sasuke" Ino said fidgeting with her fingers. Sakura sighed" Yes Ino you have my permission to fuck him." Ino smiled " Good then you have my permission to fuck Naruto" she said. " He's not your boyfriend. How can you give me permission?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrows in confusion. " Well I've probably fucked him the most after Hinata so that like makes me his mistress or something." Ino said with a nod as if what she said actually made sense. "I see" Sakura said rolling her eyes and smiling at Inos nonsense. "Just try not catch feelings" Ino said smirking._

 **Flashback end.**

Naruto completely missed Sakuras attempt and asked" Like what?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed and layed down on her bed."Never mind" she said. " So Hinata said you spent the night at her place last night. What did you guys do?" Naruto said trying to start a conversation not really sure why Sakura was upset. Sakura smirked and saw a new oppurtunity to get Naruto in the mood." Well we talked then watched some TV...oh and then we ate eachothers pussies." Sakura said smirking"W-what?" Naruto stuttered nervously as a bulge was already starting to grow in his pants. " I said I ate Hinatas cunt and she returned the favor. Why? Are you mad that I had my way with your girlfriend?" Sakura said smirking. She placed her bare foot on his chest and slid it down to the tent in his pants. She rubbed his erection with her foot." This guy doesn't seem to be mad" She said her voice laced with lust.

Naruto groaned in pleasure enjoying the feel of Sakuras foot on his clothed cock." Take out your cock Naruto. I wanna see it." Sakura said. " But Sasuke-" Naruto started." Isn't here." Sakura finished "So pull out your cock and fuck his girlfriend while he has his back turned" Sakura said. Naruto gulped and slid off his pants and boxers." Good boy" Sakura said kissing him on his cheek. She turned her gaze to his cock and smiled at the 7-inch appendage. She had a content grin on her face as she wrapped her fingers around it. She started to slowly stroke him earning a soft moan from Naruto. " This is what you've been fantasizing about since we were kids Naruto. It's finally happening. I'll tell you a secret. I fantasized about it too" Sakura whispered in to Narutos ear as she continued to stroke him. She kissed his jaw and kissed down his body until she reached his shaft. She planted a soft kiss on the head that made Naruto gasp. She smiled as she started to lick up and down his cock.

She licked the sides and underneath. When she reached the bottom she would tongue his balls for a few seconds before she would rise up and flick the head with her tongue. Sakura enjoyed every noise Naruto made, especially the high pitched gasp he made when she would smack his balls with her tongue extra hard. Sakura kissed her way from the base of his shaft to the tip and finally taking the head in her mouth. She sucked softly on the head and looked him in the eyes. His face was twisted in pleasure but his blue eyes gently met hers." Oh Sakura you're amazing" Naruto groaned out as she rolled her tongue around the head before continuing to suck.

Sakura loved this, she loved that Naruto was a kind and supportive lover, she loved that he let her be the dominate one but most of all she loved the way he looked at her. Like she was the only girl in the world. She loved Sasuke but she could get used to sleeping with Naruto. On that thought she took more of his cock in her mouth and sucked rapidly. She did her best to suck it like it was her favorite flavored popsicle. Her tongue lathering the bottom of his cock as she massaged his balls with one hand. Naruto watched the sight of a pink head of hair bob up and down in his lap and was bewitched with the sight.

The spell was broken when Narutos phone started to ring. He tried to warn Sakura but his friend didn't seem to care. Naruto looked at the caller ID and saw a picture of Hinata blowing him a kiss with her name underneath. "Hello?" Naruto answered."Naruto-kun how is Sakura?" Hinata asked from the other line. Naruto looked down and saw Sakura looking him in the eyes with a hungry look while slapping herself with his cock before returning it in her mouth." She's -ah- doing -ungh- fine" Naruto barely said through the pleasure." Are you being a good friend? Are you comforting her?" Hinata said lustfuly but Naruto didn't notice." Yeah totally!" Naruto moaned out as Sakura took his whole cock in her mouth. "GLRK GLRK GLRK GLRK GLRK" came the noises from Sakura as she deepthroated Naruto." Well it sounds like she sucks cock as good as she eats pussy." Hinata said playfully. Narutos eyes widened when he realized Hinata knew what was going on. She probably knew this was going to happen when she sent him here." Give it to her good Naruto-kun. I love you" she said and hung up before giving Naruto the chance to reply.

Naruto moaned loudly in pleasure as Sakura started to suck faster and softly squeezed his ball sack." Sakura-chan I'm close" Naruto moaned. Sakura pulled his cock out of her mouth with a wet pop and jerked it furiously." Come all over my fucking face" she practically begged. That lasted for about a minute before Naruto screamed in pleasure and shot his load all over Sakuras face. Strands of cum kept shooting as Sakura let out a satisfied chuckle and her face was completely covered in cum.

When Naruto was done he leaned back and breathed heavily. Sakura rose to her knees and gave him a wink through her cum covered face. Sakura wiped her face with a towel she had laying around and then she pulled down her shorts and tossed off her crop top. She layed naked on her bed since she wasn't wearing underwear. Naruto took a second to admire her body. She didn't have a sleek athletic body like Tenten or a purely curvaecous body like Hinata or Ino. She was something of a mix between the two. A perfect balance. You could say Temari was the same but even she was a bit more curvy than not. Naruto watched her C-cup breasts rise and fall with every breath.

"Your meal is getting cold" Sakura said playfully spreading her legs. Naruto smiled and started to kiss Sakuras neck. He slowly descended to her breasts. He licked around one of the nipples before wrapping his lips around it and started to softly suck it. Sakura was enjoying Narutos work as she let out soft moans. After a few seconds of that Naruto kissed his way down to her pussy. He took one good look at her pussy lips before he started to slowly lick around them. Sakura moaned and giggled at Narutos efforts. He was a bit clumsy but he knew what he was doing.

Naruto licked at Sakuras pussy for a bit longer before inserting his tongue in her cunt. He thrashed his tongue inside her pussy as Sakura started to moan uncontrollably. Naruto inserted two fingers inside the pink haired kunoichi as he continued to eat her out."FUCK NARUTO!!! OH MY GOD!!! EAT MY CUNT LIKE ITS YOURS" Sakura shouted out. Her eyes rolling back and her hips rising to meet.

Narutos mouth and fingers. Naruto was now sucking her clit and fucking her with three fingers while Sakura was thrashing her hips around almost humping his face." Im fucking close" Sakura squealed out before letting out a high pitched scream and squirting over Narutos face. Naruto pulled back and looked at Sakura who was trying to catch her breath. Sakura looked at him and gave him a weak smile before getting up and kissing him. They held eachother and kissed for quite a while. Sakuras heart was starting to beat faster so she pulled away. She didn't want to feel anything but she couldn't help it. She looked over to Naruto who was just smiling naively. She smiled back and came up with an idea to try and push these feelings away.

She tossed him on his back and placed his legs on her shoulders. She lined his cock up with her pussy and inserted it. She started to thrust wildly getting his cock deeper with every thrust. Narutos cock twitched at what he was doing. He wasn't fucking Sakura, she was fucking him and honestly being dominated turned him on. Naruto liked being the beta and everything that went with it. He remembered that night in Kumo when Bee and him got drunk. Naruto tried to sleep as Bee mounted Hinata in the same bed he was in right next to him. He remembered the huge black cock pounding in to his girlfriend as she screamed in pleasure like she never did with him. Bee ended it with a facial while Hinata was calming down from her 10th orgasm so she just let it happen. Narutos cock was never harder than that night. He also got lucky on that trip. He gave Karui a creampie while she was on the phone with Choji. The best part was when they came together and Choji was asking if she fell or something on the other line.

All in all it was a great trip but now Naruto was once again being humiliated and enjoying every second of it. Sakura moaned as her pussy took his cock in with every thrust. Naruto was groaning in pleasure as Sakura humped him."Mmm yeah who's my little bitch?" Sakura asked as she started to thrust faster." Ngh... I am" Naruto whimpered out. Sakura smiled and leaned down to kiss Naruto passionately. Sakura continued at her pace until she started to feel her release nearing." FUUUUUUUUCK" Sakura screamed in pleasure as she came on Narutos cock.

She fell back panting and looked up to see Naruto sitting up on his knees panting as well with that smile of his. Sakura couldn't help it. Her heart was beating erraticly and she couldn't keep her feelings in check anymore. She spread her legs and arms and gave her most loving smile." Make love to me Naruto" she said gently. Naruto just smiled and got on top of her. Naruto kissed his friend softly and carresed her breasts.

His erection soon made a comeback. He lined up his cock to her entrace and slowly pushed in earning a low moan from Sakura. He thrusted gently at first and Sakura moaned softly in response. Sakura looked in to his eyes and could imagine staring at them like this for the rest of his days. Naruto started to go faster and Sakura dug her heels in his ass cheeks. Sakura was moaning loudly as Naruto was whispering how beautiful and strong she was in her ear.

Naruto thought that Sakuras pussy felt like heaven. Her tight walls squeezing his cock and the sensitive clit that he was now rubbing as well." I'm close" Sakura whimpered" Me too" Naruto responded. After a few more thrusts Naruto flooded Sakuras insides with his cum. Sakura screamed as she reached her 3rd orgasm and while calming down from it she said something she could never take back" I love you" she whispered to Naruto and waited for what seemed like forever for a response.

Finally she got one, it was Narutos snoring which made a vein jump to her forehead but she felt relief wash over her. She wasn't quite ready to reveal her feelings nor was she even sure those were her true feelings at all. Sakura just smiled contently and caressed Narutos sleeping face as she pondered about what she should do next.


	2. Chapter 2

" FUCK YES!!!!" Screamed Ino as Sasuke pounded in to her. She barely remembered how it happened. He just walked in her flower shop and asked if she wanted to fuck. Inos purple skirt and top lay on the rooms floor somewhere. All she had on was a black thong that Sasuke pulled to the side so he could fuck her.

Sasuke could feel Ino tightening around his cock as he fucked her doggy style on her bed." You're so fucking big! No one is this BIG!!" Ino moaned as Sasuke gave a confident smirk. Sasukes cock was 10 inches long. He knew for a fact that he had the biggest cock of all his friends from all the time they spent at the public bath. He remembered the scared look on Sakuras face on their first time.

" Don't think about her now" Sasuke thought. This was his third girl since his break with Sakura. First was that girl from the ramen stand. Sasuke saw her in the alley tossing trash from the stand and decided to flirt. Next thing you know he was holding her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him and he fucked her while holding her. He creampied her after her 5th orgasm of riding his dick. Next was Kibas mom. Sasuke coincedentaly passed by Kibas house when an apron fell to his feet. He looked up to see Kibas mom hanging clothes on the second floor. He went up to give it to her and ended up fucking her reverse cowgirl in Kibas bed. He smacked her ass as she bounced on his cock. After her 7th orgasm he came on her ass cheeks.

Sasuke stopped his trip down memory lane when he felt Ino shudder from her 4th orgasm. He pulled out and layed her down on the desk in her room. Sasuke spread her legs wide and held one in each hand before reinserting his huge cock. He fucked her pussy at a steady pace as she moaned loudly. Her eyes were rolled back and her tongue was lolling out of her mouth.

Sasuke watched as her D-cup breasts bounced with every thrust and gave them a slap to which she gave a pleased squeal. Sasuke looked ahead and saw the door to Inos room and saw a picture of her, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari at Temaris birthday last month. Sasuke just smirked when he thought of which one he would fuck next.

All of a sudden the door flew open and in went Inos mom" Honey do you have any whites you need was-" and stood shocked as Sasuke never stopped fucking her daughther in front of her" Mom -ngh- not now -ooooh-" Ino barely got out in between thrusts. " Get out I'll deal with you later" Sasuke stated calmly. Mrs. Yamanaka just blushed and left with her head down. Telling off Inos mom made Sasukes cock twitch in pleasure.

It must have done something for Ino too because Sasuke could tell she was close. Sasuke groaned as he felt Inos walls close around his cock and once again cumming with a loud scream. Ino panted for a bit before Sasuke grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her knees. Ino just smiled at Sasukes roughness and giggled when he shoved her face in his groin.

Ino took hold of his massive cock and started to lick the head. She licked it all around and slid her tongue under the skin. She was rewarded with a gasp from Sasuke at her last effort. Ino placed his cock between her tits and pushed her tits together before moving them up and down. Ino sucked the top of Sasukes cock during the titty fuck. It was so big it never left her mouth even when she pulled her breasts down.

Sasuke moaned and groaned in pleasure. Ino had gotten drool all over his dick as she was sliding it through her breasts and her sucking technique was amazing. Sasuke felt his orgasm close in and pulled away before cumming all over Inos face. Ino just gave him a dumb smile her face was getting covered in cum.

After about a minute Sasuke was panting as Ino was taking the cum off her face and putting it in her mouth. Sasuke then took his clothes and headed for Inos shower. He waved goodbye to Ino as she just winked at him with a cum covered eye. Sasuke was in the hall and about to enter the bathroom when he saw Inos mom staring at his cock from down the hall. Sasuke motioned for her to enter the bathroom with him and grinned confidently as she practically ran to join him.

 **30 minutes later...**

Sasuke had a cocky smirk on his face. He felt fresh after his shower and fucking Inos mothers brains out. He walked down the streets of Konoha and notuced all the changes. After the war the village needed funds so Kakashi-sensei or Lord Sixth as he was now called (Never by his students.) Came up with the idea to open Konoha to tourists. He made all the important clans open an attraction. The Inuzuka had a dog petting zoo. The Akamichi had buffet restaraunts. The Nara had an interactive ninja science center. The Aburame had a 'creepy crawly' horror swamp tour. The Yamanaka had a nature walk which showed all flowers indigeous to the area. Kakashi sensei opened a small theme park and 'Ninja camp as well. Even Sasuke offered to rent out his clan quarters for cheap living space for tourists. For the low price of 250 ryo a night you got to sleep in a house where one of his relatives were killed. Everyones favorite attraction had to be the Hyuuga hot springs though. Sasuke and the others went there to soak once a week and he felt he could go for a solo soak about now.

Sasukes wandering eventually lead him to the Hyuuga clans compound. He went to the building where the hot springs were right across from the clans living quarters. After paying the fee he entered the main hallway and looked at the three possible springs. There was the mens spring, womens and mixed bathing area. " The mixed bathing area is usually empty out of others embarassment" Sasuke thought and he heard it was the nicest one.

Sasuke entered the locker room for the mixed bath and immediately undressed. He placed his clothes in his bin and put the towel over his shoulder instead of aeound his waste. He left rhe locker room without noticing there was one more full bin.

Sasuke looked around and admired the hotspring. It was cobblestone floored with real trees stylishly planted. It was walled off with tall bamboo and even had a zen garden. The spring itself was nice and had a waterfall flowing in to it on the far wall. It really was very classy.

Suddenly Sasuke sees someone rise from the middle of the spring. The person must have been trying to soak their head for a bit too. Sasuke immediately recognized the large E-cup breasts and long wet black hair as Hinata. Hinata shook her hair and looked up to see Sasuke standing there completely naked. She ogled his huge cock for a second before blushing and hiding her face "I-I'm s-sorry Sasuke-kun. I'll l-leave you to b-bathe alone" Hinata stuttered out and headed out of the spring. " Her old self is coming out" Sasuke thought and smirked as he noticed Hinata checking him out.

"It's fine Hinata. This is mixed bathing right?" Sasuke said with a smile before entering the spring. Hinata looked around avoiding eye contact. Sasuke just grinned and cherished Hinatas embarassment for a while." So how is Naruto?" he asked which just got a half response of " fine" from her. Sasuke chuckled at that" I suppose you know about me and Sakura then?" Sasuke asked which was responded with a quick nod." Well now that I have so much free time I am glad I ran in to you Hinata. We barely get to talk just the two of us." Sasuke said wading closer to Hinata. " Oh you would find me boring Sasuke-kun" Hinata said looking him in the eye for the first time." Nonsense. I've always wanted to know how you think. You are obviously very smart and intuitive. Look how you cleaned up Narutos act. You will definitely be the strong woman behind his strong man if he ever becomes Hokage." Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you are too kind" Hinata said with a blush just now noticing Sasuke was now right in front of her. There feet were touching underwater." Not to mention beautiful and voluptious" Sasuke almost whispered. Sasuke pulled Hinata in for a kiss which she lightly pulled away from at first but has now melted in to it. Their tongues danced around eachother before clashing like two seasoned shinobi.

Sasuke grabbed Hinatas large ass and groped it for a bit making Hinata squeal playfully. He pulled her to the side of the spring and emerged only to sit on the edge. Hinata stared mouth agape at his erect 10 inch monster cock." You're so big. So much bigger than Naruto" Hinata said as she took it in her hand. She stroked and watched with amazememt at Sasukes dick. Sasuke had never been more turned on. He was about to fuck his rivals girl.

Hinata started to lick up and down Sasukes cock while stroking near the base. Considering his size it was quite the chore. Sasuke hummed in pleasure as Hinata licked him. She let the cock rest on her face for a bit just taking in the scent. She was amazed at the size. She had only had a few men bigger than Naruto.

First was Asuma-sensei. After losing her virginity to Naruto at 16 and then confirming the nature of their relationship. She and Kurenai-sensei had a threesome with Asuma-sensei to celebrate his birthday. He speared her with his 8 inch beast as Kurenai sucked on her tits. A few months later he passed but Hinata was happy to have that memory of him. Next was Gaara. She was sent to assist the Konoha ambassador in the Sand since his usual assistant was on maternal leave. She got close to Gaara in that year. He reminded her a lot of Naruto...well one part wasn't like Naruto. She seduced him and rode his 9 inch cock every chance she got. Naruto would visit every other week to see her and fool around a bit too. The last visit Naruto searched for her all over until he found her in Gaaras office. Gaara sat in his chair and his girlfriend sat on him butt naked. Hinata hopped on Gaaras lap and moaned as her tits bounced with each thrust. Naruto couldn't see any penetration because the desk blocked his view but he knew what was happening. He grew hard as Hinata just smiled back at him. " Sit down and wait for Kazekage-sama and me to finish Naru-chan" she said sweetly. Naruto listened like a good boy and waited two hours as Hinata orgasmed over and over again before his friend finally creampied his girlfriend.

Also there was the time Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sama were training Naruto. They were training and trying to improve his genjutsu. The catch was that each time he failed they would touch Hinata in a new way in front of him. First was above the clothes groping. Then they made out with her. After stripping her they fondled her ass and tits. Then after another failure Kakashi fingered her while Jiraiya sucked on her tits. They then took turns eating her pussy. She then sucked them both off. They were both 8 inches big. Then they spitroasted her and then double penetrated her. By the time Naruto got it right. The three didn't care and continued to fuck wildy. " This is how a real man fucks. Watch and learn Naruto" Hinata moaned out with a wicked smile before returning Jiraiyas cock in her mouth as Kakashi pounded her. Naruto just jerked off until they finished.

Most recently was their trip to Kumo as Bee fucked her with his 10 inch black cock in the same bed as Naruto. She came so may times she almost passed out and barely twitched as Bee came all over her face. That wasn't all the fun she had in Kumo. The next night Naruto had a meeting with the Raikage so Hinata decided to go out and have a drink. She found a local bar and decided to have a cocktail. She met some more local shinobi. They felt her up a bit and after a few drinks they gangbanged her in the bathroom. Not a single one of their black cocks was under 8 inches. After that she walked drunkenly with her new friends around town. She blew one in alley, made out with another and flashed her tits to some passing teenage boys. They all got to a tattoo parlor where she got the Kanji for 'Black cock slut' on one ass cheek. and ' Size queen' on the other. They then went to a love hotel where she was gangbanged again until she finally wobbled back to her hotel room.

Now she was visciously sucking on one of Sasukes balls as he groaned deeply. She alternated between balls before tonguing them a bi.t and continuing to suck them again. She rised and gave him a sly grin before taking the head of his cock in her mouth and lightly sucking it. Sasuke moaned as Hinata sucked the tip of his cock and he ran a hand through her wet hair. Hinata now went deeper. She had half of his cock in her mouth as she stroked the rest with her hands. Her head bobbed up and down on his cock as her tongue slid all over it. Sasuke moaned as she took more and more with each descent. She now had eight inches in her mouth and looked like an absolute slut. Sasuke had an idea and took out his phone.

 **Elsewhere...**

Naruto yawned as he watched TV from his couch. A naked Hana Inuzuka in his bed sleeping off their recent activities. Naruto was a bit bored and horny but he didn't want to bother Hana. All of a sudden he heard a message tone from his phone and saw it was Sasuke. He opened the message and was shocked at what he saw. It was a picture of his girlfriend sucking Sasukes cock. "Shes with Sasuke?" Naruto thought as his boner jumped immediately. The pic was followed by a message." Your girl isn't used to ones this big dobe" which made Narutos cock twitch. After a second he got a video call from Sasuke. Naruto paused for a second before pressing the answer button and reaching in to his underwear. At least now he wouldn't be bored.

 **At the hotspring...**

Sasuke set the phone to the side to give Naruto a good view. Hinata was now deepthroating his entire length. Sasuke moaned as Hinata swallowed his cock. Naruto could clearly hear the choking sounds from his side. Sasuke started to feel his orgasm in his balls. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and sprayed his cum all over her tits. Sasuke chuckled as Hinata panted and smiled at him" Has Naruto ever given you any jewelry as nice as that pearl necklace?" Hinata just shook her head while smiling.

Sasuke pulled Hinata out of the water and sat her in front of the phone, legs spread. He sat behind her and rubbed her pussy while sucking a tit all for Naruto to see. Hinata moaned as Sasuke had his way with her. He started to finger her as he sucked on her tits while Hinata screamed in pleasure. Sasuke pushed her down and started to lick at her pussy. His tongue went inside and thrashed as he was now rubbing her clit with the other hand. Hinata moaned" No Sasuke-kun, I don't wanna cum yet" Sasuke ignored her and went even faster. Soon Hinata screamed loudly and came on Sasukes face all in front of her boyfriend.

Sasuke was now hard again. He set the phone to a good view and he pulled Hinata in the water with him as she squealed playfully. Sasuke bent her over the side of the pool as her breasts pressed against the floor and she faced the phone. She smiled and waved knowing Naruto was watching. Suddenly Sasuke entered her and Hinata gave a long moan. He started slowly but quickly went faster. Hinata moaned and screamed as Sasuke pounded her cunt from behind. His huge cock was reaching places she didn't knew she had and tapping her womb with every thrust." You're so big Sasuke!!! Fuck me with that HUGE cock. Show Naruto how a real man fucks. Make his girl cum while he jerks off and watches" Hinata said looking straight in to the camera. Sasuke smirked and started to go even faster." Who fucks you better?" he asked? " You do!" " Whose cock is bigger" " Yours Sasuke-kun!" " Who does this pussy belong to?" " It's all yours! You deserve it more than Naruto ever fucking did." Sasuke started to thrust as hard as he could. Hinatas vice like pussy engulfing him. He pulled her hair and smacked her ass as Hinata screamed in pleasure. Soon enough Hinata creamed all over Sasukes dick with a high pitched scream.

Sasuke gave her no time and tossed her on her back. Hinata held his cock and showed it to the camera" See this Naruto? This is a real mans cock. You jerk your little meat stick like a little bitch while your rival makes me his slut." said Hinata before letting Sasuke take the lead. Hinata screamed as Sasuke entered roughly. He was destroying her pussy and lightly choking her. He slapped her tits and she gasped. Her E-cup breasts bounced with every thrust of his huge cock. Hinata was now on cloud nine as Sasuke fucked her stupid. If you could see her face tou would think she had a mental disability. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out and a stupid grin on her face as she screamed. Hinata was getting close again and by Sasukes expressions so was he." Fuck!" Sasuke shouted before dumping his load inside Hinata. Hinata came quickly after and moaned Sasukes name.

After the two caught their breath Sasuke took the phone and gave Naruto a close up of Hinatas cum filled pussy. He then pointed the camera to himself." Hope you enjoyed the show. Me and your girl want some privacy now. See you dobe" said Sasuke before hanging up the video call.

Hinata pouted" I wanted to talk to him. I didn't get to say 'I love you'" Hinata said. "You had plenty of times to say it after saying I had a better cock." Sasuke said smirking" It's just an act for him. He likes to be humiliated. but if I don't say I love you then I feel like he'll think I meant it." Hinata said frowning." No he won't" Sasuke said calmly." Probably not but I needed to say it" She said" Naruto knows you love him Hinata calm down" Hinata smiled" Look at you being a good friend. You act all tough but Naruto means as much to you as he does to me." For the first time that night Sasuke blushed l. Yer Sasuke knew it was true. He liked to get one over Naruto but he would never do something to ruin their friendship. Not again. Naruto was his brother and he wanted it to stay that way. Hinata grinned" You're cute when you blush" she said before slipping in the spring. "C'mon I wanna ride you in the water." she said. Sasuke just smirked and went after the Hyuuga whore.

 **Narutos house...**

Naruto had came twice as he masturbaded to watching Sasuke fuck his girl. He chuckled as he thought how Hinata would call later and apolgise a thousand times for not saying she loved him. He loved how slutty she could be in bed and how cutesy she was naturally. Naruto was still hard and plenty horny and about to jack it to some pics Sakura let him take earlier when all of a sudden he saw Hanas nude ass swaying to the bathroom door." Wash my back, Naruto-kun?" she asked seductively as she headed inside. Naruto smirked and got up." I really am a lucky guy" He thought before entering the door and saw Hana with her hands on the wall and legs spread in the shower as water poured down her body." I'll say it again. I am one lucky fox" thought Naruto as his boxers dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sighed as she walked through the village. After fucking Narutos brains out she hadn't really slept with anyone else. Sure she dry humped the bartender last night when she hit the club with Ino and Temari last night. She got him to spray his shorts. Also she gave Kiba a handjob the other day when he was eating at the BBQ restaraunt with her and Tenten after they all did some training. Tenten had to know what Sakura was doing under the table. Though she didn't have sex yet and she was getting extremely horny and she didn't want to sleep with Naruto again. She was afraid of her new found feelings.

Suddenly she realized she had come to the village gate. She looked around and chuckled at how airheaded she was. Then the hut by the gates caught her eye. Kotetsu and Izumo were inside trying not to fall asleep. Sakura smirked as she got an idea and headed over.

10 minutes later...

"You're not fucking me like a whore! I need to be fucked like a whore" Sakura screamed to Izumo egging him on to go harder. She then returned Kotetsus cock to her mouth and sucked it furiously. Sakura was on her back as Izumo fucked her with his 7 inch cock and her head turned as she sucked on Kotetsus cock that was also 7 inches but thicker.

She felt Izumo spear into her his cock touching her womb with every thrust. She squeezed Kotetsus balls as she took his dick all the way down her throat. She pushed her hips to meet each thrust as their joint moaning just got her hornier. The shack by the gates was closed down completely but if you tried to listen you could hear the sound of slapping flesh, choking on cock or Sakura moaning with a dick in her mouth.

Suddenly Izumo took a camera out and started to film. He pointed the camera at Sakura as he thrusted inside her. Sakura didn't really mind. She wouldn't be the first one of her friends to have a sex tape on the internet. Ino had a video of her getting gangbanged by some ninjas visting from the Hidden Mist. Temari had a sex tape with Shikamaru which was like a comedy because she kept snapping at him for doing things wrong. Tenten had a video of her blowing Naruto. Hell, Anko did porn professionaly on the side. Sakura just held up a peace sign towards the camera as she sucked the cock in her mouth.

Sakura started to rub her clit as Izumo fucked her. She was getting close and so were they. She heard them start moaning erraticly and she knew they were close. Kotetsu pulled out his cock with a wet pop as Sakura jerked him to orgasm all over her face. Izumo pulled out and came on her tits. Quickly after Sakura rubbed one out and squirted all over the floor.

They took a second to catch their breath. Izumo brought the camera closer to her face" Anything you wanna say to the camera Sakura?" he asked." I'm a dirty slut. I need more cum and more cock" she said wantonly almost moaning it out." Wheres your boyfriend?" he asked" I don't know. I don't really care either" she replied

Then Kotetsu pulled her up and brought her to her hands and knees. Her ass hung in the air as she waited for them to continue. Izumo pressed the tip of his cock to her lips which she quickly took in her mouth. She was sucking him off when she felt Kotetsu enter her with his thick cock. She moaned over Izumos cock as she started to get fucked.

The two men spitroasted her and shoved their cocks all the way in. Sakura just moaned wildly as her holes were being used. Kotetsu was thicker than Izumo and Naruto so her pussy was really being stretched. He spanked her as he speared his cock in her which made Sakura squeal playfully over Izumos cock.

Kotetsu started to go harder and faster as he reshaped her pussy with every thrust. Izumo was also fucking her face as Sakura choked down his cock. Sakura was in heaven. She was getting fucked by a big cock and sucking another. She was really feeling it and enhoying the thickness of Kotetsus cock. Every inch driving her crazy. Even sucking Izumo off was stimulating her in a way. She wished someone would see what a huge slut she was being. Though she guessed people would see her video soon.

Sakura and the boys were close again. She felt her orgasm coming with every thrust of Kotetsus thick cock and by their moaning she knew they were going to bust a nut soon too. This time Sakura came first. She really enjoyed Kotetsus thick cock and wasn't surprised when she screamed in pleasure with Izumos cock still in her mouth. Soon after Izumo came with a loud moan in her mouth. Sakura swallowed most but some spilled on to her chin and more got on her breasts. Finally Kotetsu pumped his load inside her cunt. Sakura hummed at the warm sensation of cum filling her cunt. Izumo still pointing the camera at her showed of her cum filled pussy before getting ready to shut it off. Sakura covered in cum waved goodbye at the camera before it shut off. She lay naked for a while as the men got dressed and couldn't help feel like though this felt great it didn't feel special. Like it did with Naruto.

Sakura was now in her room. She snuck in to her house and showered all the cum off and was now laying in her bed nude. The towel on her body discarded as soon as she entered the room but she kept the one wrapped around her hair. She layed naked and still horny. Sakura decided to masturbade. She flicked her clit as she started to look at porn. First she looked at some dick pics Naruto had sent her. She smiled at them and knew she had to have that cock inside her again. She then recieved a text from Ino "Sakura-chan what's up?" Ino wrote" Just got fucked by Kotetsu and Izumo" " Haha kotetsu is thicc af" "I know lol. Hbu?" "kakashi-sensei just fucked my ass. Im still sore *(" " Awww poor thing." What are you doing now?" " Flicking my bean XD" " Mmm naughty girl." After a minute Ino sent a pic of her finger in her mouth and her D-cup tits. A pic of her bent over and her round ass and a pic of her sitting legs spread showing off her pussy. "That should help out. ;)" "Mmm yeah Ino-chan can't wait to touch you." " Come over tommorow night and we can hook up" " Definitely" " Hey my moms calling I g2g. Bye bitch :D" " Bye slut" Sakura rubbed her clit as she looked at the pictures and soon enough she was looking at Inos gangbang video on the internet. She then came across one of Ankos videos where she was getting fucked by a huge black cock. Sakura kept rubbing as she saw the school girl Anko get ploughed by her black teacher and soon started to imagine herself in a school girl uniform bent over Iruka-senseis desk and him fucking her from behind. That thought got her to cum instantly. Sakura was calming down from her huge orgasm and reflected on her new fantasy. "Well I guess I know who I'm gonna fuck next" she thought.

 **Elsewhere...**

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha. Actually he was going home. After a hard mission where he had to steal back the Daimyos ruby signet ring from a bandits den. Most people wouldn't be so tired after a stealth mission but Naruto decided he wanted to rush the bandits and Choji and Lee complied. So after the trio took out all 90 bandits they were tired. Naruto decided to cash in tommorow since he knew Kakashi had the weekend off.

Tsunade was actually the person he was going to see because ever since Pain attacked Naruto lived at her Manor. She didn't like the idea of him being alone and Shizune said something about a full nest that he didn't quite understand. He loved living there. His room was great and about the size of his old apartment, Shizune came home every day at midnight after work and cooked a great dinner. Tsunade would come home soon after and the three would have a nice family dinner. There was also the training room, the hotspring, the movie screening room and the pool on the roof. Another bonus was that they never minded when Naruto would bring a girl up to his room

Tsunade had taken up work as a consultant at the hospital and Shizune was the Chief of Staff. Which technically made Shizune her boss but their relationship stayed the same. Naruto was looking forward to some quality time with his makeshift family and maybe even get lucky. Thats right Naruto actually lost his virginity to Tsunade. She found him crying on a bench just when she was about to head to a bar and drink her own sorrows. She sat next to him and held him while they both cried for at least an hour.

After a bit they looked in to eachothers eyes and kissed. She took him back to her place and promised him she would be 'his woman' for that night. She was so loving and gentle as she taught Naruto how to please a woman which ended ro pay off big time by the end of the night. Soon after he moved in and the two fucked any chance they got. Shizune walked in on them in the hot spring once and to make a long story short she ended up joining them from that day. Naruto smiled and thought even if there would be no fucking today he could still spend time with the women who were like a mother and sister to him.

 **Tsunades manor...**

"There was going to be fucking today." Tsunade thought to her self as she slipped on her heels. That and a white thong bikini was all she was wearing. Shizune brushed her hair as she wore the same bikini but black with heels. Tsunade had not seen Naruto in days and today he came just in time for one of her cravings. Shizune was down on her luck in dating so she decided to join in on the fun. Tsunade was adjusting her F-cup breasts when she saw Shizune pop a birth control pill in her mouth." Give me one too" she said as her hand reached out. Shizune turned to her and frowned" Lady Tsunade I know taking them makes you feel young but taking them carelessly is bad for you. You know you don't need them anymore since you went through the change." Tsunade just grumbled and turned around.

Shizune frowned again and stood up. She checked herself in the mirror once more. Not that you could tell but Shizune was quite curvy. Her C-cup breasts and round fat ass practically spilled out of her bikini. Her thick thighs were also nice. She hugged her teacher and best friend trying to comfort her." Jutsu or not you are always the sexiest woman in the room" She comforted her which had a postive result making the slug princess smile. She really was sexy and there was a reason guys called her the queen of curves. Without mentioning her massive tits she had a huge ass that jiggled with every step and nice thick thighs that every guy in Konoha ( and some girls) wanted to suck on. All complimented with a nice flat tummy just like Shizune had. " C'mon" Tsunade said" Lets get to the pool. Our entertainment should be here soon." Tsunade said as she put her arm around her apprentice and they both headed towards the roof. On the way Tsunade passed the picture of Lord Fourth and Kushina that Naruto had hung up. " Your son calls **me** mommy too" she thought to herself with a wicked smile.

 **10 minutes later...**

Naruto had just walked in the house and saw a note on the living room table " _Get your trunks on and join us at the pool"_ and instead of a signature there were cutely drawn Tsunade and Shizune smiley faces at the bottom. Naruto grinned and quickly ran to his room to change to his swimsuit. Now that he was ready he ascended the steps to the roof and was greeted with the sight of a beautiful pool. A grill on the left and three beach chairs the kind you layed down on were on the right . Two were occupied by two scantily clad medical nin.

"Naruto come sunbathe with us" Tsunade called him over. Naruto walked over and layed down. " How was your mission?" Shizune asked. "It was really tiring but we got the job done" Naruto replied. " I hope you're not too tired" Tsunade said smirking. The trio made small talk for a while when Tsunade suddenly undid her bikini top. She tossed it to the side" I don't want tan lines" she explained without looking in Narutos direction. " Good idea" Shizune said and repeated after her master. Naruto sat there and stared at the nice perky breasts to his left and then at the massive jugs to his right. It didn't long for his erection to arrive. " Oh are we making you excited Naruto-kun??" Tsunade asked innocently as she turned to Naruto and lowered her sunglasses to look him in the eyes. Naruto just nodded eagerly knowing what was coming next.

"Aww Naruto-kun you should take it out so me and Lady Tsunade can take care of it" Shizune said flashing a smile at Naruto. Naruto then had an idea. " Can we take some pics? For my Hiraishingram profile?" Naruto asked. Tsunade just rolled her eyes but agreed. This social media crap got on her nerves. " Sure but don't forget to tag me" Shizune said eagerly. First was a selfie of both women kissing each cheek. Then a picture of Narutos face inbetween their bikini thong asses. Last was a pic of both girls sitting topless in his lap.

As Naruto was uploading the pictures Shizune and Tsunade were kissing his neck. Tsunade kissed Naruto deeply as their tongues clashed and she rubbed his bulge.Naruto then switched to Shizune. Her kiss was much softer like the way you would kiss a lover. Then the two dropped to their knees and pawed at the edge of Narutos trunks before pulling them down and releasing his cock.

Tsunade took it in her hand and kissed the tip" I missed you" she whispered as she started to stroke his cock. Shizune kissed along his legs. Tsunade kissed along the shaft for a bit before she started to lick it. She trailed her tongue around one side as Shizune joined her on the other side. Naruto groaned in pleasure. The two licked up and down Narutos cock as they held eye contact with him. Shizune went down to tongue his balls while Tsunade would suck the head. The two switched over and over again driving Naruto crazy.

Tsunade then took his cock in her mouth and started to live up to her title of 'Legendary Sucker'. She sucked his cock furiously as possible. "You're sucking too hard" Shizune said with Narutos balls in her mouth. "Mommy slow down" Naruto moaned. Tsunade instantly soaked her bikini bottoms when she heard him call her that. She slowed down a bit but continued to suck passionately. Shizune rose up and kissed Tsunade on the cheek signaling she wanted a turn. Tsunade let his cock go with a wet pop and watched as Shizune took it in her mouth. Shizune took it in deep and practically choked on his cock as she bobbed her head. Tsunade massaged his balls" Mmm look how good your nee-san is taking care of you. You're such a lucky boy" Tsunade said. Naruto just moaned as she said it. " Say thank you to your mommy and nee-san" Tsunade said squeezing his balls. Naruto moaned loudly as she did " Thank you mommy. Thank you nee-san" Naruto moaned out over the sounds of Shizune choking on his cock. Naruto felt his orgasm close in and pulled his cock out of Shizunes throat. He let out a loud moan and sprayed his load all over their faces.

The two smiled as they collected the cum over their faces and put it in their mouths. Shizune then placed her lips on Tsunades lips as the two shared a kiss. " Take a breather until you get stiff again sweetie. Me and mommy will give you a show." Shizune said before Tsunade pulled her face to her breasts. Shizune smirked and sucked on her teachers tits. Tsunade moaned softly as Shizune alternated between her nipples.

The two then got in the 69 position with Tsunade on top. Tsunade pulled her bikini bottom to the side before snaking her tongue inside her students snatch. Shizune moaned loudly before returning the favor. As Tsunade explored Shizunes folds with her tongue as she could feel the pleasure of her students oral work. Naruto watched and slowly stroked his cock since his erection returned. Tsunade had now lifted her mouth and inserted two fingers inside Shizunes pussy as she licked her clit. Shizunes mouth was still latched on to her teachers cunt as she moaned through eating her out. Feeling the vibrations of her moans Tsunade was getting close. She inserted a third finger and started to suck on Shizunes clit. Shizune was going crazy as she tongue fucked her teacher. Shizune came hard as she squirted on Tsunades face. Tsunade screamed as she released in her students mouth.

The two panted as they calmed down from their orgasms. Tsunade turned to see Naruto stroking his hard cock. She crawled over to him and climbed the chair. She kissed him deeply before getting up turning her back and sitting on Narutos cock. She had pulled her bikini bottoms down. She let out a moan as Naruto penetrated her. She started to bounce on his lap as she rode him reverse cowgirl. Naruto watched her bubble butt bounce and jiggle as she rose and dropped. He gave it a smack making Tsunade yelp playfully. " Yeah baby smack mommas ass." Tsunade moaned" God your cock feels good". Naruto groaned as Tsunade rode him. He was quickly silenced by a kiss from Shizune. He kissed her and squeezed her ass. Tsunade was now riding him wildly as she squeezed her nipples. She was getting close and started to bounce harder. She let out a scream as she came on Narutos cock.

She slipped off Narutos cock and on to the ground. Naruto was still making out with Shizune. He pulled her to the ground and got her on her hands and knees. She moaned loudly as Naruto took no time in shoving his cock inside her pussy. Naruto thrusted wildly inside Shizune piercing her walls with every thrust. Shizune screamed in pleasure as she felt Naruto stretch her pussy. Naruto grabbed her arms and held them like reins as he bucked wildly making Shizune lose her mind." Fuck me Naruto. Make my slutty pussy feel good." she screamed. She stopped Naruto for second and told him to lean back. As he obeyed Shizune started bouncing back hard and slapping her ass against Naruto. Naruto groaned as she did this. Tsunade came behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. " Mmm does that feel good? Are you gonna cum? Do it inside. Give your nee-san a creampie" Tsunade said. Naruto just groaned. " Do it Naruto. Dump your cum inside me. Get your nee-san pregnaaaaaaaaant!!!" Shizune screamed with her tongue hanging out her mouth as she came on Narutos cock. Naruto quickly shot his load in her cunt with a pleasured howl.

Shizune dropped down breathing heavily as she felt the cum leak out her pussy. She couldn't actually get pregnant because of the pills but it was fun to roleplay. Naruto was still hard despite his orgasm. Tsunade quickly pulled him in to a kiss as he mounted her. " Put your hard cock inside mommy" she whispered and Naruto obliged. Naruto thrusted at a steady pace as Tsunade let out soft moans. He sucked on one massive tit as he squeezed the other. "Mmm mommys little boy is making her feel so good. Hes taking care of her like a good boy." She moaned. Naruto was getting turned on by her words and started to thrust harder. Tsunade moaned" Does my little man like how mommys pussy feels?" . Naruto just nodded. Tsunade enjoyed every inch of his cock as it forced its way through her cunt. Naruto started to thrust wildly and watched Tsunades huge tits bounce with every thrust. Tsunade was getting close and wrapped her legs around Naruto. " Is my baby gonna cum?" she asked. " Yes mommy" Naruto answered. " Do it inside. Shoot your sticky stuff in mommy. Make yourself a little brother or sister. " She moaned out. After hearing that Naruto could no longer hold it in. He let loose a moan and blasted his cum in his faux mothers womb. Tsunade orgasmed at the sensation of getting flooded with cum and squirted so hard her cum sprayed Narutos chest. As she saw Naruto panting she smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered" Good boy".

Sometime later Naruto was sleeping on Tsunades lap and Shizune sat next to her on her phone. She caressed the sleeping boys face and smiled" He really is special. I am so glad to see the way he grew up. A kind man just like his father but still ambitious like his mother." Shizune smiled at that. " Look my lady. We got hundreds of likes on Hiraishingram." Shizune said. " You mean all these people liked our pictures?" Tsunade asked as she saw hundreds of names. Shizune just nodded." Hmm Shizune after dinner you're gonna help me make a profile" Tsunade said. Maybe social media wasn't so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yamanaka residence...**

Sakura sighed as she and Ino layed on the blondes bed listening to music. She was wearing nothing but some pale blue panties and a white T-shirt. Ino who layed next to her wore her black thong and a purple long sleeved pajama top.

Sakura had just downloaded IchaIchaMeet on her phone. It was adcertised as a dating app but everyone used it for casual sex hookups. She and Ino were scrolling through local guys and girls and were only slightly surprised to see most of the people from their friend circle.

Sakura couldn't concentrate on the various profiles as she kept thinking about Sasuke and Naruto. The two of them had left on a mission to escort Kakashi-sensei to the Gokage meet along with Tenten and Yuugao. She actually had a brief talk with the two via text before they left.

With Naruto she tried to apologise for being aloof these past few days to which he replied as if he didn't even consider it weird. Typical Naruto... As for Sasuke she talked things out with him. He apologised for being so rash and assured her that he still loved her. She imagined when he came home they would properly make up and probably continue an open relationship.

In the meantime ever since she had been shared by Izumo and Kotetsu she had gone wild. Her sex tape had gone viral and she fucked any decent looking guy who asked.

Just this evening she and Ino had gone clubbing which turned in to a night of true debauchery. Blowing the bouncer to let them in, giving the bartender a handjob for free drinks, Ino let the DJ fuck her ass so he would play their song, groping anyone who passed them on the dancefloor and finally getting invited to the VIP room to be gangbanged by the Daimyos son and his friends.

None of them were too big so Sakura wasn't really sore but she had to shower off all the cum. She turned to watch Ino scrolling through the profiles. Her top riding up to show the bottom of her tits and her legs were spread while she layed on her back.

Sakura licked her lips and reached her hand out to rub her friends pussy lips through her panties. Ino just bit her lip and said" Are you still horny Sakura?" which was replied with a quick nod from the pink haired girl.

Ino turned over and mashed her lips against Sakuras. She kissed her friend roughly playfully touching tongues before she pulled her Sakuras shirt off. She kissed down her body and gave each nipple a soft kiss before she continued her descent.

Once she reached the blue panties she planted a wet kiss on her cloth covered pussy lips before she slid them down Sakuras smooth legs. She licked her lips at the sight of her friends pussy while Sakura panted in anticipation.

Ino licked Sakuras moist lips in soft strokes that made the pink head moan softly. Her tongue dragged up and down and when felling playful ran across her clit.

Ino then probed her tongue inside her friend and explored her pussy walls with her tongue. Sakura was now trying to hold in a loud moan as she tweaked her own nipples. As Inos tongue lashed inside her friend she brought one hand up to rub Sakuras clit which finally made Sakura moan out loud

" Eat it you fucking slut...blonde dyke bitch...fucking town bycicle " Sakura moaned out as she looked down in to Inos eyes as she ate her drenched cunt out.

Ino was now fucking Sakura with her tongue as she rapidly rubbed her clit. Sakura was screaming wildly thrusting her hips up. It wasn't long before Sakura screamed out and came in the blondes mouth.

Ino got up and smirked as she gave her friend a wet kiss. Sakura barely kissed back as she was calming down from her orgasm. " My turn" Sakura said weakly when Ino pulled away. " Sure. Go get my strap on from the nightstand" Ino said smiling.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she did as her friend told. She was surprised to see a large 8 inch black dildo attached to a black leather thong. " You really have one of these?" Sakura asked curiously. " Are you kidding? I've probably fucked Hinata in to orgasm more times than Naruto." she said as she slipped off her top and freed her large breasts.

Sakura giggled at her friends joke before she pulled on the strap on and approached the bed. Ino faced Sakura on all fours and took the dildo in hand" I'm out of lube so..." she said before she took the plastic cock in her mouth.

Ino sucked the cock and licked the parts she couldn't reach. Sakura purred as she watched her friend blow her fake cock. When she got it nice and wet she layed on her back and gave Sakura a wink.

Sakura did not hesitate and tore her friends thong off. She slid the 8 inch cock along her Inos sopping slit. " Ooh you billboard browed bitch just shove it in" Ino whined. Sakura growled before thrusting inside the blondes pussy which made the other girl yelp.

Sakura started with slow steady thrusts at first. Enjoying the view of Inos bouncing breasts. Inos moans sounded like music to her.

She gave the large tits a slap before she fucked her friend harder. Ino was now moaning wildly " You like that slut?" Sakura asked "Yeaaaaaah~!" Ino moaned out lustfully. Enjoying the sensation of the plastic dick spreading her walls.

" Mmm I bet you give this loose fucking cunt to anybody. Fucked every guy and girl in the village. " Sakura shouted as she pounded Inos snatch. " YESSSSSS!!!! I'M A DIRTY WHOOOOORE!!!" Ino screamed out as her tongue was now hanging out her mouth.

Sakura was now thrusting the dildo as fast and as hard as she could. Ino was moaning out incoherently. Her tits bouncing around wildly Sakura gritted her teeth and was completely concentrated on fucking Ino stupid.

Eventually Ino screamed and squirted generously on the black plastic 8 incher. Her leg was twitching in as Ino tried to catch her breath. Sakura smirked at her friend who was a complete mess.

She pulled off the strap on and tucked Ino in her bed. She kissed her friends forehead before she took the futon next to her and layed down. She texted Iruka-sensei to meet her tommorow after hisclasses and smirked as she got a quick reply.

She switched off the lamp and fell asleep with thoughts of school girl fantasies in her head.

 **Elsewhere...**

Hinata brushed her hair gently in front of the bathroom mirror. She was still wrapped in a towel from her recent shower and had decided to greet her guest like that.

Naruto wasn't home and she couldn't get in touch with any of her usual fuck buddies so she found someone on IchaIchaMeet. Someone she recognized.

 **Flashback...**

 _Hinata was laying on the bed at Narutos apartment. She liked to smell it sometimes when he was gone. It always made her think of him. His goofy smile, his bright blue eyes, his cute whisker marks, his hard cock..._

 _Hinata had once again gotten herself in the mood with no one to take care of her needs. She shot a quick text to anyone of her sex friends and when all the replies were negative she sighed in defeat._

 _Then she had an idea. She pulled out her phone and opened up the new hookup app everyone was using. She scrolled through a bit before landing on some one familiar._

 _It was Konohamaru. She knew Hanabi liked him and she even went as far as to make sure she was picked for 7 minutes of heaven with him on his 18th birthday but she was horny. Hanabi would understand someday...if she ever found out._

 _Hinata sent him a message and told him to meet her at a hotel at the village outpost town. He eagerly agreed and was on his way. Hinata smiled to herself as she grabbed her purse and made her way as well._

 **The Hotel...**

Hinata heard a knock at the room door. She walked over to the door and opened it wearing nothing but a towel and a smile. Standing there was a shocked Konohamaru who couldn't believe the way Hinata awaited him

She pulled him in with a giggle and sat him on the bed. " Hinata-san...are you sure Naruto-niichan doesn't mind? Where is he anyway?" Konohamaru said his eyes never leaving Hinatas towel wrapped curves.

"Naruto-kun would only mind that he's not joining us and he went on a mission with Sasuke-kun" Hinata said. She felt a pang of worry after saying that. She hoped the two were getting along and weren't arguing too much

 **A bedroom in the Land of Steel...**

"Hey Sasuke watch this" Naruto said. He then started to thrust upwards in to Tenten who was riding him reverse cowgirl. His thrusts were hard and rough. Not long before Tenten screamed wildly and squirted her juices all over the room. She collapsed back on to Naruto. " Nice" Sasuke said as he continued to enjoy Yuugaos mouth on his cock." Come take this bitchs mouth while I fuck her" Naruto approached the two eagerly

 **Back to Hinata...**

Hinata was now sitting in Konohamarus lap and making out with him. Her tounge pushed against his roughly before she caught it and started to suck on it.

Hinata felt his erection press against her towel covered ass and could tell he was going to be another large one. Her core started to get moist at the thought of his large teen cock.

Konohamaru took the initiative and pulled Hinatas towel off. He soaked in the sight of her nude body for a bit before he took one of her massive tits in his mouth as he started to finger her moist pussy as well.

Hinata moaned squirming in his lap. Feeling his fingers scissor inside her as his lips attacked her nipples. Every time he circled his tongue around them she let out a pleasured yelp.

She pushed him down and took no time at assaulting his pants. She undid the button and unzipped him and felt giddy as she pulled down his pants. She let out a small moan as the thick 9 inch cock was released.

" So big..." she muttered before wrapping a hand around it. She stroked it softly at first which made Konohamaru groan. She smirked as her other hand went to cup his balls as her stroking became faster.

She let him whimper like that for a bit watching his hips thrust upwards in to her grip and she giggled softly. She brought her face closer and licked the tip of Narutos self-proclaimed rivals cock.

He moaned softly as Hinata dabbed his cock head with her tongue. She then dragged her tongue down it's length and back up. She repeated thus along his huge cock a few more times until it started to bore her.

She took the tip in her mouth and sucked softy. Her hands stroking the rest of his massive cock as Konohamaru groaned in pleasure. His eyes met her lustful pair. She removed her hands and placed her tits around the area she was stroking.

Konohamaru was moaning loudly as his nii-chans girlfriend was sucking his cock and giving him a tit job as well. The massive mounds of flesh felt great around his cock and her mouth felt so warm and wet.

Hinata removed her tits and sucked deeper. She had 7 inches down in her mouth for now. Her tongue swirled around as best as she could. Hearing the younger boy moan just egged her on. Her head started to bob faster on his cock.

"FUCK!! KEEP GOING" Konohamaru yelled as Hinata was now deep throating his enture length. He felt her wet mouth slide up and down his huge cock. Her tongue swirl over every inch but the choking sounds had set him off.

Konohamaru pulled out and came all over Hinatas face. The Hyuuga girl just giggled and pulled out her phone to take a selfie to show her friends later. She smiled after seeing Konohamaru was still hard.

She wiped her face with her towel and pushed him on his back. She mounted him and looked down on him with a devilish smirk. She took his cock in hand and led it to her entrance and in one swift motion. She impaled herself on his monster cock.

"Mmmmm" she moaned in content as she started to hop on Konohamarus cock. Her tits softly swaying"Good boy". Konohamaru just groaned in pleasure as he felt Hinatas tight pussy envelop him.

"You like that pussy? You wanna make it yours?" Hinata said through her panting. The huge cock stretching her walls." Yes...Hinata-san...please" he moaned out.

Hinata laughed out loud and placed her hands on his chest. Her huge E-cups were rising and falling with every bounce. The tip of his cock kissing her womb with every thrust. Hinata was close.

She went like that for a bit longer before her cunt clamped down on his cock and she let out a loud moan" HOLY SHIIIIIIT!!!" She moaned as she gritted her teeth. She collapsed next to Konohamaru trying to calm down from her orgasm.

She wasn't given the chance though. Konohamaru pushed her on her hands and knees and shoved his still hard cock in her. Hinata yelpef in pleasure at the penetration. He was fucking her doggy style

She was enjoying his new found confidence as his large cock pierced her wet pussy. He pounded furiously and slapped her ass which made her squeal." FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK" Hinata moaned out.

"I'm gonna make you my slut Hinata!" Konohamaru growled" YES! I'm a dirty bitch who only needs your huge monster dick!!" She moaned out" Am I better than Naruto-niichan?" He asked " SO MUCH BETTER!!! AND BIGGER TOO! THIS IS YOUR PUSSY NOW KONOHAMARU-SAMA!!!!" She screamed in pleasure

The room was filled with Hinatas screams as Konohamaru pounded her pussy. The sounds of slapping flash could be heard from down the hall. Konohamaru went at full speed with the intent of destroying this cunt.

Hinata didn't last long as her eyes rolled to the back of het head and she screamed out some incoherent nonsense as she ruined the bed sheets with her juices.

Konohamaru was close as well. In between the sounds of Hinatas screams and the way her ass jiggled with every thrust he emptied his seed deep inside her cunt. He collapsed next to her quickly passing out.

After a few minutes Hinata collected herself. She wiped off and got dressed. She took another look at Konohamaru and smiled lightly" He is so cute " she thought before kissing his cheek. She peeked down at his monster cock as well and bit her lip " Hanabi wouldn't know what to do with it anyway" she told herself as she left the room. Texting Naruto of her recent activities.


End file.
